These Games We Thought We Were Afraid of Playing
by Android raptor
Summary: 08th MS Team. Yuri/Ghinius nonsense. Yuri confronts Ghinius after a suicide attempt in their teens. Drowning in headcanon, melodrama, and probable OOCness. I'm sorry.


"Seriously? What did you think was going to fucking happen? That everyone would just be all 'oh, you tried to kill yourself, that's nice'?! No, we're fucking pissed. We're fucking hurt. I'm amazed Aina's hanging in there at all. Then again, it's not like finding her brother half dead is something that hasn't happened before, now is it?!"

Ghinius continues to stare blankly at the wall. He's cold, tired, and goddamn does his arm hurt. Then again he IS the one who decided to try and slice it open. He can't figure out for the life of him why Yuri's still here though. He's angry, yeah, but why spend 30+ minutes bitching out a guy for taking a bath with a razor blade? Didn't he have more important things to do, other friends who were far more exciting than a sickly, nerdy, depressed little queer who was becoming more and more irrelevant with each day he spent away from him at that new millitary academy. Yuri didn't need him, Yuri never needed him. And as much as Ghinius wishes the same applied to him he knows deep down, he needs him, because he'd be fucking alone with out him. He despises himself for this.

Ghinius reaches to scratch at his arm. God, it fucking itches. And there's bandages in the way. He slips a few boney fingers underneath the layers of gauze to try and scratch it, yes, that's good, better than-

"What are you doing?! Don't pick that!" strong tan arms tear pale bones apart. Ghinius winces as he is touched and glares up at his... friend? Were they even friends anymore? Were they ever anything beyond two slightly confused, hormonal kids who hung out for lack of anyone else in elementary school and were gaining more and more differences with each passing day?

Ghinius's heart beats faster as he becomes more aware of the sensation of Yuri's grip on his arm. Why does he have to fucking touch him? He knows what happened, and he knows how Ghinius feels about him. Anyone with half a brain would realize that's a quick way to make Ghinius feel extremely awkward at best. Then again, this is the same man who thinks bitching him out for a half an hour counting is going to accomplish anything. Ghinius always was the far more intelligent of the pair.

"Will you LET GO?" Ghinius snaps, yanking his arm back as hard as he can, yelping as the injury is twisted and pulled in the process. Yuri takes a step back and is about to snap at Ghinius further about yanking his arm out like that when the full scope of the image that lies before him registers. His friend, BEST FRIEND since 4th grade tried to kill himself two nights ago and is now clutching the arm he tried to slice open like the gut of a fish, desperatly trying not to let on how much pain he's in and failing miserably. Like he always does. Like he's done since Yuri didn't even know when. Possibly his entire life.

Yuri sighs, and as carefully as he can muster puts a hand on Ghinius's sholder. He can feel the thin layer of muscle covering his bones tense again, though they relax when they realize the touch isn't forceful. Then, with as much grace as possible from a 6+ foot 17 year-old, he works Ghinius's body into an embrace. Yuri pays attention for any sign of inducing discomfort or panic in his friend, any sudden tensing of his body, any stifled cries or attempts to free himself.

Aside from some initial surprise, Ghinius's body remains fairly relaxed and pliable beneath him, save for the heart pounding like a jackhammer against his chest.

"I'm sorry, I just-" Yuri starts but trails off as he feels his friend start to cry against him. He's trying so hard even now to make as little noise as possible, like crying silently somehow wouldn't advertise him as a wounded, vulnerable creature. Yuri can't help but pity him, especially as he becomes less and less able to be silent. Ghinius grips his friend's shirt with his good hand for dear life, as if he'd vanish if he dared loosen it. And Yuri quietly and calmly lets him. He needs to do this whether he wants to admit it or not.

Just like they both need each other, whether they want to admit it or not.


End file.
